Like a Bad Penny
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Buck comes back from a run only to get bad news.


**A/N This is a gapfiller set in the episode, Between Rock Creek and a Hard Place.**

* * *

Rachel brought an angry Noah back to the Pony Express station. His latest dust up with Sergeant Leibrandt was still bothering him. He sat down at the table where most of the other riders were seated. Rachel was desperate to change the subject so she brought up some news that would undoubtedly interest the riders.

"You'll never guess who just bought the general store," Rachel said brightly.

"I don't know, who?" Cody said still looking appraisingly at Noah. He didn't like the anger he could feel peeling off his friend.

"William Tompkins," Rachel announced.

At once the heads of Jimmy, Kid, Lou, Cody, and Ike snapped to attention.

"Tompkins?" all the riders save Noah chorused.

*Does Buck know?* Ike signed.

"He's on a run," Lou said, "left early this morning."

"Who's going to tell him?" Kid asked.

"I think good ol' Ike should do it," Cody suggested clapping his against Ike's back. "This kind of news always comes better from a good friend."

*I can't,* Ike signed catching the breath Cody knocked out of him. *I'm on the next run.*

"I ain't doin' it," Cody said. "Last time I got on Buck's bad side I ended up pouring pork fat over my head."

The riders all laughed at the memory and in the end even Cody did although he was still a little sore about it.

"How 'bout you, Hickok?" Cody suggested.

"Remember when I needed that tooth pulled?" Jimmy asked and all the riders nodded, "Well I'd rather go through that again than to tell Buck, Tompkins is here."

"Kid?" Jimmy asked, "how about you?"

"Aw, come on, Jimmy," Kid responded, "You didn't see him when Jarvis wouldn't let him and Noah into his restaurant. I'd rather not be associated with every bad thing that happens to him in Rock Creek. Besides, I think Lou ought ta do it."

"Me?" Lou exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Well, I think he would take it better if it came from you," Kid said.

"Why, because I'm a girl?" Lou asked with a voice riddled with irritation.

"Well, yes actually," Kid answered. "I think he would take it best from you."

"Coward," Lou called out. "Why can't Noah do it?"

"Oh no, leave me out of this," he said getting up. "I need some air."

Noah left the bunkhouse and the rest of the riders looked around at each other.

"Fine," Rachel said. "I think you should draw for it."

Rachel produced a deck of cards from the cupboard near the fireplace. "High card tells Buck about Tompkins."

Jimmy was the first to draw. He turned up the five of clubs. He smiled a cocky smile as he laid down his card.

"Beat that, Cody," Jimmy said.

Cody went next and picked a card. He tilted his head level with the table trying to get an advantage. He wiggled his fingers and closed one eye.

"Just pick a damn card, Cody," Jimmy growled.

Cody narrowed his eyes at Jimmy and picked a card. A broad smile spread over his face as he laid down the two of spades.

"Ha Ha, Hickok!" Cody said laughing. "Your turn Kid."

Kid swallowed hard and cut the deck and pulled his card to his chest. He gingerly pulled back a corner and looked down his nose as if he were afraid of what it might be. He smiled in relief as he laid down the two of diamonds.

"Your turn, Lou," Kid said clearing his throat.

Lou's eyes narrowed in slight anger and picked a card hastily. She looked at it and her mouth dropped open. She looked over at Jimmy and smiled.

"Looks like you get to tell Buck, Jimmy," Lou said smiling as she laid down the three of hearts.

Jimmy sat there stunned and then looked around the room.

"Ike!" Jimmy called as an idea hit him. "I'll take your ride."

"Rider coming!" Noah called from outside.

*No time, Jimmy* Ike signed with a smile as he ran out of the bunkhouse and mounted his horse.

The riders all filed out of the bunkhouse and watched Ike take the hand off from Buck. Buck looked like he had a rough run. He was full of dirt and had murder in his eyes. Kid ran to take Buck's horse into the barn and cool it off. The other riders gave Buck a wide berth as he walked into the bunkhouse and threw his saddlebags on his bunk.

"Rough ride?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buck said angrily.

Jimmy looked to Lou who shrugged as Cody gave Jimmy a little push.

"Well I have a funny story for you, Buck," Jimmy said as Cody and Lou looked at Jimmy wide eyed.

"Can it wait Jimmy?" Buck asked. "I really need to buy a few things from the general store to fix my saddle."

"Ha…" Jimmy said trailing off and looking at Lou and Cody with a pleading look. Lou and Cody both pushed him closer to Buck. "About the general store…Did you know someone bought the place?"

"No, why should I care," Buck said taking some money out of his trunk.

"Well, you'll never guess who owns it now," Jimmy said trying to be funny.

"Alright, Jimmy, I give up, who?" Buck asked wearily.

"Tompkins!" Jimmy said bracing for impact.

"Ah hell," Buck grumbled. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Buck slammed the door on his way out to the water pump to clean up.

Jimmy turned to look at both Lou and Cody with a self satisfied smile. "Well I think that went well," he said nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know what you all were scared of."


End file.
